There is a need in many antenna applications to maintain electrical (radio frequency (RF) and/or direct current (DC)) continuity between the antenna ground plane and the antenna cavity. When an antenna assembly is mounted in a composite parent structure such as a vehicle or other structure, this is typically done by removing the parent structure skin and mechanically fastening the antenna cavity directly to the ground plane. If the antenna is installed in a sandwich structure, or one that is made from a nonconductive material, the sandwich or nonconductive structure is similarly removed to make room for the antenna to be installed. In these cases, the load carrying capability of the parent structure is compromised and the structure around the antenna must be reinforced to support expected mechanical loads. This results in a weight penalty.
There is a need for an antenna assembly that provides electrical continuity between the components of the assembly and a parent structure when the parent structure includes nonconducting components.